


Mistletoe

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, bickering like an old married couple, ish, kiss, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Rita both attend a holiday work party that ends with them under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 17 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

“If I’d known they were inviting the enemy to the Christmas party,” Rafael spoke as he joined Rita at the bar, gesturing to the barman for another glass of scotch. “I would have stayed at home.”

Rita rolls her eyes, twisting herself to face the man leaning against the bar next to her. Taking in his appearance she can’t help but admire his choice of outfit, even if he usually makes use of colours no other man would. Tonight, however, he has toned it down. A simple navy suit paired with a lilac tie and pocket square. Rita can’t help but appreciate the cut of it, tailored perfectly to his body.

She watches as the barman places Rafael’s scotch in front of him, delaying a second too long, Rafael notices the delay and winks at the man before sipping from the glass, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Once the man has gone, she smirks at her drinking partner.

“Flirting with the barman, you’re a bit old for that aren’t you?” Rita quips, however, she doesn’t get the annoyed glare she was expecting.

“He doesn’t seem to think so, besides, unlike most people here, I can flirt with the bar staff and not have to worry about the Mrs, or Mr finding out.” He smirks at her, she can’t help but laugh, he’s got a point.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here, haven’t you got your own office party to be going to?” Rafael asks, taking in Rita’s appearance.

A black lace jumpsuit with a plunging neckline, he takes another sip of his scotch to wet his now dry mouth.

“I was told under no uncertain circumstances that it was come here, or got to my firms Christmas party, and here sounded more interesting,” she answers, taking a sip of wine.

“Yay us,” he mutters, Rita whacks his arm in response. He grins.

They stay there, trading barbs for a while before it is time for food, a simple buffet because the DA’s office couldn’t be bothered to organise actual meals. Grabbing a plateful each they move to the dining area to eat, choosing a table at the back of the room in the corner, leaving plenty of space between them and the other partygoers. The noise level is loud enough that they have to sit closer to be able to hear each other but that doesn’t seem to bother them. The conversation strays to work before Rita shuts it down.

“If I wanted to talk about work, I would have gone to my own firm's party, Rafael.” Rafael raises his eyebrows at that.

“Rafael? How many glasses have you had… Rita?” He teases, pushing her glass further away from her.

In response, she places her hand over his and pulls it back, ignoring the look he gives her at the action.

“Does it matter?” She challenges, taking a long sip, his eyes holding hers.

“That depends…” He begins, swiping his tongue across his lips. “On what exactly you’re planning on getting out of this evening.”

“Worried someone will take advantage of me?”

She sees him flinch and scolds herself for her poor choice of words, placing her hand on his arm in apology, he lays his hand over hers and squeezes lightly. They sit in silence for a while until music starts playing from the speakers, many couples go towards a makeshift dance floor in the centre of the room. After the week that Rafael has had the loud music starts to make his head hurt quite quickly. Rita notices almost immediately when he begins rubbing his temple.

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” She leans into his ear to make sure she is heard.

Rafael nods his head and without thinking she takes his hand, pulling him around the dance floor towards some of the open-plan offices, all the files having been locked away earlier in the evening. Clearly, they aren’t the only ones trying to escape the music as some people are leaning against different cubicle walls.

Rita pulls Rafael towards the quieter end of the room until they are leaning against the door frame of the staff lounge.

“Better?” She asks, resisting the urge to reach up to run her fingers across his temple and into his hair.

“I’m surprised you remembered, then again you used to be the one always causing them… you haven’t changed much since Harvard have you,” he quirks his lip at that, clearly proud of himself, Rita doesn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes this time.

“You have caused me well over your own share of headaches, believe me,” she counters and regrets it when he looks oh so pleased at her revelation.

“Oh Rita, that really warms the heart,” he sighs happily, placing his hand over his chest.

Before she can respond, however, they both hear a wolf whistle from across the room. Their hands snap to the side and see several paralegals and interns watching them. It takes a second for Rafael to realise why they’re staring, one of the drunker interns points above their head. Both Rafael and Rita look up to find a piece of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe they were occupying.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” they say in unison and both make a move to leave the doorway when they see the crowd has doubled in size, Rafael’s boss amongst them grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Sorry Barba, Ms Calhoun, rules are rules, everyone else had to,” he says, slurring his words slightly.

Rafael rolls his eyes, about to make a retort when he hears Rita mutter something under her breath and grabs his face, kissing him soundly on the lips. The moment their lips touch he feels an electric current run down his spine, his lips tingling pleasurably. Before he can second guess himself, Rafael grasps Rita’s waist pulling her in and kissing her back.

Rita can’t tell if she is dreaming or not when Rafael responds so eagerly, they had always had a flirty, competitive relationship. Always teasing and pushing each other to their limits but other than the odd drunken make out at Harvard, they had never done this sober, or with so much passion instead of lust. Reaching out to cup his face, tilting it to her liking, she deepens the kiss, and the rest of the world falls away. She can’t remember pushing him against the door frame or running her hands through his hair, too engrossed in the feeling of his hands on her hips, his tongue sliding along hers until she can taste the scotch he’d been drinking. It’s not until she hears him moan that she remembers where they are, pulling away she can see the result her hands and mouth have had. His hair is a mess, his shirt creased, his mouth red, lips bitten raw and his eyes are dark and hooded.

Next, Rita hears the whoops and hollers from the crowd, and she feels her face redden in embarrassment. Rafael takes a few more seconds to recover a red flush covering his tanned neck but he keeps his eyes on her.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asks, his voice nothing more than a gruff rumble, and Rita feels a heat inside her ignite at the sound.

She holds out her hand and he takes it, a smile on his face promising her a good end to the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
